This invention relates generally to fittings, and more specifically to methods and apparatus for coupling a conduit to a fitting.
At least some known conduit fitting assemblies include a collar coupled to an end fitting. The end of the conduit end is received within a portion of the collar, and a portion of the end fitting is received within the conduit end. More specifically, the portion of the collar that includes the conduit end is then compressed radially inwardly such that the conduit end is compressed between the end fitting and the collar. When compressed, friction created between the collar and an outer surface of the conduit end, and friction created between an inner surface of the conduit end and the end fitting retains the conduit end within the collar.
At least some known collars are threadably coupled to the conduit end fitting, while other known collars include an offset that mates with a reduced diameter portion of the end fitting when compressed to secure the collar to the end fitting. However, such conduit fitting assemblies may require an extended length to ensure a secure connection is created between the collar and the conduit end fitting. Accordingly, the cost and overall weight of the conduit fitting assembly may be increased. Furthermore, known end fitting assemblies may not include a generally uniform end fitting nipple portion outer diameter, which may increase difficulty of inserting the fitting nipple portion within the conduit end.
A method is provided for coupling a conduit to a fitting. The method includes providing a fitting having at least one groove defined therein and a collar having a flange extending from an end of the collar, aligning the flange with the groove, and compressing the collar around a portion of the fitting to facilitate fixedly securing the flange within the groove, such that the collar is fixedly secured to the fitting.
A collar is provided for coupling a conduit to a fitting. The fitting includes a surface having a groove defined therein. The collar includes a body extending between a first end and a second end. At least one of the body first end and the body second end is sized to receive a portion of the fitting therein. The collar also includes a flange extending from the body first end and configured to be fixedly secured within the fitting groove when the collar body is compressed around the portion of the fitting received within the body, such that the collar is fixedly secured to the fitting.
A fitting assembly is provided including a conduit having a body extending between a first end and a second end. The assembly also includes a fitting having a body extending between a first end and a second end. The fitting body includes a groove defined in an external surface thereof, and a nipple portion adjacent the fitting first end. In addition, the assembly includes a collar having a body extending between a first end and a second end. The collar includes a flange extending from the collar first end. The conduit first end is at least partially received within the collar body. The fitting nipple portion is at least partially received within the conduit first end. The collar body is compressed radially around the conduit first end, the fitting nipple portion, and the fitting groove such that the flange is fixedly secured within the fitting groove.